nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
Natlee
Natlee (sometimes spelled as pronounced "Natalie") is a recurring character on Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. Natalie is portrayed by Siena Agudong. Personality She is usually mean and aggressive. As seen in multiple episodes, she hates it when people pronounce her name as "Natalie" instead of "Natlee" since the "a" is silent. History When Natlee is introduced in Wanted: The Sugar Beet Gang, a lot of people keep mispronouncing her name as "Natalie" which makes her mad. This continues when she attends the quads breakfast garage in Rock 'n' Rules and Dicky pronounces her name as "Natalie." In The Quad-Plex, Natlee is among the kids who choose to go to a different movie complex just to avoid being seen by "cool Moses" and other cool kids going to a movie theater with her parents. In Tween Wolf, Natlee is at the camp with Dawn, Mae, June competing against the boys' team. When Dawn mentions that Dicky has started to smell and he eats a lot, Natlee tells the girls that the same thing happened to her brother. She tells them the story of how her brother went through puberty. It all started when he got zits and he was hungry all the time. He had become a monster. Nicky eavesdrops into the conversation but gets the wrong message. He concludes that Natlee's brother's problems started when he got bit. Then he ate their parents outside their home. And he turns into a monster during full moon. With this misinformation, Nicky and Ricky conclude that Natlee's brother became a werewolf and so, Dicky is becoming a werewolf too. Natlee later explains that they misheard the conversation. Her brother was going through puberty. In The Buffa-Lowdown, Natlee is part of the camera crew during the Edgewood Buffa-Lowdown morning show. When Nicky says that he wanted to ask her out for the school-dance, Natlee says that she was hoping that Dooley would ask her out instead. Dooley asks her out for the dance. Natlee and Dooley later audition together in Not-So-Sweet Charity for a chance to perform during the "charity" event. Natlee and Mae later help Dawn sneak into the Montagelli's house by standing on top of each other in a tall coat, making it look it was a very tall person. In Quadpendence Day, Natlee is one of the "whistlers" in the school recital. When Dawn gets her ears pierced, she, Avery and Brianna all ask to get their ears pierced. Mae agrees to pierce their ears. During the conversation at the table, Natlee is the only one who seems to fully understand what Avery is saying. So, she helps translate for Dawn. In "Cementing the Quads' Legacy", Natlee is in charge of the class committee in charge of the Class of 2017 graduation stunt committee. When the Harper Quads fail to agree with the rest of the class, Natlee says that the quads are the best at coming up with ideas. So, she puts them in a very important super-secret stunt committee to plan the stunt. However, behind the quads' back, Natlee organizes the rest of the class to continue with their stunt list. She had to send the quads away because they always "quad up things" and ruin everything. The quads eventually realize they've been duped and Natlee is forced to confront them with the truth. The quads promise Natlee to fix everything and she likes their idea of cementing their shows, saying "2017." In "House Crushing for Dummies," Natlee has started working at Fro-Yo You Didn't! When the quads and Britt come over to get frozen yogurt, she develops a crush on Britt because of his Australian accent. She starts giving him and the quads free yogurts. Episode Appearances Season 2 * Wanted: The Sugar Beet Gang * Rock 'n' Rules * The Quad-Plex * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Sicky * Mission: Un-Quaddable * The Tell-Tale Art Season 3 * Quad With a Blog * Ele-Funk in the Room * Tween Wolf * The Buffa-Lowdown * Not-So-Sweet Charity * Quad for Teacher * Quadpendence Day * Cementing the Quads' Legacy * The Wonderful Wizard of Quads Season 4 * House Crushing for Dummies * Quadspiracy Theory * Lasties with Firsties Trivia * She has an older brother and in Tween Wolf she describes to Dawn how her brother changed when he was going through puberty. Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Kids Category:Friends of nrdd